


[R]egrets and [R]econcilation

by AxiomAutomata



Series: Rarepairs [1]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Ending E (NieR: Automata), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxiomAutomata/pseuds/AxiomAutomata
Summary: 153 has a nightmare about the past and struggles to come to terms with her actions.





	[R]egrets and [R]econcilation

**Author's Note:**

> This one was inspired directly from the _Lies_ recital drama that was done during the concert in Taiwan.  
>  I admit I took some liberty with 153 so I apologize if she seems overly emotional.  
> Hope you enjoy!

_Hm? This seems familiar._

153 floated in the scorching heat of the desert. Turning, she noticed 2B standing a little ways off.

_This was…this was during the desert mission!_

153 startled at the sound of her own voice.

_“Pod 153 to YoRHa unit 2B.”_

_I just spoke…how?_

153 faintly heard 2B respond. One word, a simple “What?”.

_Heh. 2B had always been quiet back then._

_“Nice to meet you!”_

_Indeed, it was nice to meet you. I…I looked forward to working with you._

2B’s annoyed response only amused the Pod further. It was just like as 9S had told her.

Together, the two started out on their mission.

 

* * *

_Enemies?_

The two found themselves surrounded by a very large army of machine lifeforms, 34 of them to be exact.

_Why an ambush here? This makes no sense at all._

153 could see 2B struggling to battle against the overwhelming wave. Even with the android’s expertise and strength, she was clearly fighting tooth and nail to stay alive.

_She can’t win this alone. I have to go on and support her!_

With that, the Pod dove into the fray.

 

* * *

 

_We finally destroyed all of them…_

153 flew towards the sound of 2B’s heavy breathing.

_That was a challenging battle. I’m surprised 2B is still standing…_

She looked down worriedly at the exhausted battle android. The fighting had worn her out, not to mention the damage to 2B’s processors and sensors.

_I have to repair her as soon as possible!_

Suddenly, 153 felt a sharp jolt of pain tear through her body, causing her to convulse involuntarily.

_Gah!_

Faintly, the Pod heard 2B asking her what was wrong. Her voice became distorted as she found herself struggling to speak through the pain, her vision blurring in front of her.

_“Appropriate, re…pairs……REpairs……treatment to sy0 m0…….h1……”_

_Wh-what?_

She fell into silence, wrestling with the pain overwhelming her.

_What…what was that?_

Then, her voice burst out in a stream of commands, all running into each other.

_“Deploying long range weaponry. Activating FFCS.”_

_Huh?!_

_“YorHa unit 2B recognized as enemy android.”_

_No! That’s not right at all! She’s —_

_“Proposal to suspend tactile support mission. Acknowledged.”_

_Wait!_

_“Begin attack.”_

_It…it can’t be!_

She convulsed, struggling to resist the commands to attack.

_I can’t attack 2B She’s…she’s my friend!_

153 cried out as a bullet fired from her gatling.

_No! Stop!!!_

She gasped as a new emotion gripped her. A feeling like she was being dragged underwater, of being trapped inside a cage with no way of getting out.

_This emotion…is this what they call fear?_

153 heard her processors whir faster as she put out attack after attack, watching helplessly as 2B struggled against the sudden barrage of attacks.

_I have to stop this! I have to shut down these commands!_

She tried to forcefully retract her barrels, to slow down her processors, even as terror seized her even tighter.

_If only I can halt my processors, I can…_

Then, a gravity sphere shot out in front of her, catching 2B’s leg.

_Argh!_

153 tried to fly towards 2B, who was struggling to stand.

_Hang on! I’ll get you out!_

Then, she gasped as 2B let out a scream. Turning, 153 stared in horror as 2B raised her sword. For a moment, their gazes locked, and 153 could see pain and bewilderment in the android’s eyes. The Pod felt something in her break.

_I’m sorry!! I didn’t want to this! I’m trying to stop it, I promise!!_

All her thoughts were swallowed up as she felt herself starting to change into laser mode.

_No no no!!!_

She tried desperately to turn her body to change her aim, but found herself rooted to the spot.

_“Firing high output laser.”_

_I can stop this. I just have to —_

153’s thought processes were cut off as her laser fired, blinding her with a blast of golden light.

**_Aaaaaaaaaagh!!!_ **

Then, she felt a sharp impact, and everything went dark.

 

* * *

 

153 jolted into the air with a gasp, spiraling as she flashes of bright sunlight, all too similar to the brilliance of her laser, blinded her visual sensors. Finally righting herself, the black Pod scanned the area in an attempt to get her bearings.

_I’m in the City Ruins…_

She looked down the branching tree she was under and saw 2B, still peacefully asleep.

_So it was all just a dream._

153 took a moment to calm her racing processors, and silently flew down to the android.

 _Even if it’s just a dream…it doesn’t negate the fact that it_ **_did_ ** _happen._

She felt a sharp pang of shame, and hung her head.

_Guilt…of course. I attacked her, even if it was against my will._

153 felt her four hands ball into fists as something flared up within her.

_I was so stupid. How did I not know it was coming?! I could have stopped it!_

Raising her head again, 153 turned to look at 2B, but soon turned away.

_But because of my negligence, I hurt 2B. Of course I deserved to be terminated back then._

_Even now…She definitely must resent me still. Maybe she’s dreaming of killing me right this moment._

She felt something in her shatter, and suddenly the normal hum of her processors sputtered.

_What did I do to deserve being alive right now? 2B must have told 9S about what happened that day. He probably hates me too, even under that cheerful exterior of his._

153 drew back with one fist and punched the rough bark of the tree, digging her hand into it.

_Why…why have they been so kind to me still?_

She pulled back and punched the trunk again, then again.

_Why am I still alive, when I attacked and nearly killed someone 9S cared about?_

_Why, when 2B had to kill 9S for the sixth time and I did nothing to comfort her?_

_Why, when I failed to help 9S after 2B’s death?_

_Why, when I failed to stop 9S and A2 from battling, and ultimately killing each other?_

_Why, when I went against 042’s proposal to revive them, on the silly basis of it being against protocol?_

_And why,_ **_why_** _, when I failed to revive 9S, even with 042’s help?_

She slammed into the tree with more intensity and speed, her vision blurring as sparks flew off of her arms. Rage and shame flared up in her, fueling her strikes.

_Why has everyone been so forgiving, when all I did was hold them back?!_

_I shouldn’t be here. I should…I should have just been left back in the desert, never to see the light of day again._

153 finally pulled back, thoroughly exhausted.

_I don’t deserve to be alive at all. I’m a defective unit. I failed to protect them when it mattered most —_

The Pod snapped out of her thoughts as she heard 2B stir.

_She’s awakening…_

153 felt herself touch the grass, then slump. 2B turned and looked at the Pod worriedly.

“153? Are you alright?”

153 slowly raised her head to meet the android’s gaze, even though it took all of her strength to do so.

_No…I’m not…_

2B knelt down in front of the downtrodden Pod and gently lifted her into her arms.

“You seem upset. Is something wrong?”

_I don’t deserve this kindness at all. Why isn’t she angry? Or is she hiding it from me?_

Even as these thoughts roared within her, 153 found herself unable to speak.

_I’m sorry, 2B…I know it’s much too late, but I’m so sorry for attacking you back then._

The painfully ringing silence was interrupted as 153 felt herself begin to warm up. Surprised, she looked around to find herself snugly cradled in 2B’s arms.

“It’s alright.” The battler’s voice was soft, unusually soothing. “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

153 felt herself heat up more as anger once again flared.

_I don’t deserve your pity!_

She began to tremble as a tsunami of shame and anger rose up in her.

_I…_

Finally, she let it all out.

“This unit…this unit apologizes for everything it has done to you in the past.”

2B stared at 153, startled.

“You’re apologizing? What for?”

The black Pod balled her fists again. _She doesn’t even remember that day?!_

“Query: Do you remember our time in the desert? When units 042 and I were exchanged?”

2B tilted her head in thought for a moment, then nodded. “Yes, I do.”

153 felt herself relax slightly.

 _So she_ **_does_ ** _remember…_

“Query: Do you remember the battle with the 34 enemy machine lifeforms?”

2B nodded again. “I do.”

153 let out an audible sigh. 2B tilted her head again, confused. “Are you alright? Why are you asking so many questions about that day?”

153 froze.

_I…I have to tell her. I have to apologize, no matter how painful it may be._

Before she could reply, 2B startled slightly, as if coming to a realization.

“You’re talking about…when you attacked me afterwards, right?”

153’s thought processors nearly crashed, she was so stunned.

_She knew…_

After a long silence, she quietly responded. “Affirmative.”

She felt herself tremble. When she next spoke, her voice seemed deeply apologetic.

“This unit…th-this unit wanted to apologize to you for the attack…”

The Pod was shaking uncontrollably now, her voice glitching further. She turned her head away.

“I…I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness, especially after how badly I hurt you…but I still wanted to apologize.”

Her train of thought was cut off as she felt 2B embrace her tightly.

“Oh, 153…”

153 fell into silence.

_Perhaps I was mistaken. Maybe 2B doesn’t hate me after all…_

She hesitantly let herself relax in 2B’s embrace.

“I admit…I don’t feel I deserve the right to be alive right now. Not after all the times I held you all back.”

2B looked down at the Pod for a moment.

“In fact…” 153 continued, her voice now barely a whisper, “I wouldn’t be surprised if you all hated me.”

The android startled at these words. “That’s…that’s not true at all.”

“How can that not possibly be true?!” 153 stunned both of them with the sudden shout. “Not only did I fail to adequately protect you as a support unit should, I then proceed to mercilessly attack you when I should have been repairing you, nearly leaving you for dead in the process!” The Pod tore away from 2B’s embrace and spun in the air to face her. “I was stupid enough to let my guard down. If I had been more careful, none of this would have happened!”

153’s body jittered violently as she let out what sounded like a strangled sob. 2B reached out in an attempt to calm her. “Pod — ”

“I failed to protect you, and you got hurt because of it!” 153’s voice came out as a high-pitched, glitched scream. “Even if it was against my will, I still should have seen it coming! I should have known something like that was possible!”

The Pod ungracefully lowered herself to the ground as she struggled to calm her racing thoughts.

_I can’t believe I said all that…_

After a moment, 153 slowly lifted herself back into the air.

“I admit…there are many other things I wanted to apologize for as well.”

2B looked up at 153 and nodded patiently. “Go on.”

153 took another moment to compose herself, then spoke.

“I’m sorry for…for not comforting you when you had to kill 9S over and over again.”

She flinched as 2B winced in response.

“And…and for giving up that easily, when you were so determined to bring him back.”

153 bowed her head again.

“I know it’s far too late, and it will do no good, but I had no excuse for what I did.”

2B gazed at 153, tears welling up in her eyes.

“Pod…”

The android reached out with one hand, gently resting it on the top of 153’s head. The Pod jumped at the gesture, then trembled as 2B gently pet her.

“It’s alright.” 2B smiled gently at 153. “That time in the desert…it wasn’t your fault.”

153 raised her head again, then tilted it to the side. “But…”

2B shook her head and simply pat the Pod on the head again. “It’s alright. No one knew. If it’s anyone’s fault, it would be Command’s, for setting us on our on like that in a place with such a faulty signal.”

153 shook her head lightly in response. “But there had to be _something_ I could have done…”

“There’s no way anyone could have predicted something like that happening,” 2B replied. “You are not to blame for this.”

“If you say so,” 153 intoned softly.

“And as for 9S…” 2B bowed her head in thought, then slowly raised it to face the Pod again. “You did everything you could. You were there for both 9S’ sake and mine every time, and that was comfort enough.”

She gazed directly at 153 as she continued, “You are loyal, staying by our sides no matter the circumstances, through all the countless times I had to go through that cycle. And in the end, you were tenacious, trying everything you could even though the odds were against you.” The android took a shuddering breath as a wave of emotion rolled over her. “I never got this chance until now, but…I want to apologize too. For misunderstanding you, and for the harsh words I said in the past. You did not deserve any of that, no matter my feelings during that moment.” 2B raised her eyes to the sky as she felt a few tears fall down her face.

“2B…” 153’s voice was barely audible as a sudden shock of emotion froze her systems.

_2B…she…_

Her already jumbled thought processes were cut off as 2B lowered her gaze to the ground.

“And…Pod?” 2B’s voice was husky.

“Yes?”

“Thank you. For always being there, through the best and the worst of it all.” 2B raised her head and faced 153, her eyes glistening. “Thank you, as well as 042, for supporting us. For being our friends.”

153 could only stare at 2B, speechless.

_I…_

Once again the Pod became aware of herself trembling. She could only hover there wordlessly as emotion overwhelmed her.

“This unit…this unit also thanks you...for…”

Without thinking, 153 flew into 2B’s arms, hugging the android as tight as her small arms would allow. 2B startled at the strength of the Pod’s tackle.

“153…”

There was no response from the black Pod, although 2B noticed that the small boxy body was trembling. 2B hesitantly returned the gesture, lightly at first before finally holding 153 close.

“Shh…it’s alright now.”

She startled as 153 let out a quiet sob, then closed her eyes as a dam within her broke loose. Faintly, 2B heard 153’s voice, breaking and garbling slightly, but still audible.

“I’m so glad that you’re here…my friend…”

2B blinked, then shivered and simply hugged the Pod tighter as she, too, gave in to her emotions.

For a while, android and Pod held each other, quietly weeping. Their grief, their doubt, and their misgivings washed away with their tears.

 

* * *

 

Finally, the two fell into quiet contemplation, listening as the wind whistled through the tree’s wide branches.

153 felt a sudden urge to settle down and rest, and only then did she become aware of the subtle yet comforting weight accompanying the warmth surrounding her body. Looking up, the Pod discovered the source of the sensation was 2B’s hand resting absentmindedly on her head.

_She genuinely does care for me after all. Even after everything I’ve done, she still considers me her friend…_

153’s gaze trailed up to 2B, and the Pod spoke in what almost seemed like a shy voice.

“Query: Would unit 2B…mind caring for this unit more?”

The android looked back at 153, surprised. “Care…for you? What do you mean?”

153 ducked her head, a wave of embarrassment washing over her.

2B tilted her head in confusion, then realized her hand was still sitting on 153’s head. “Oh! You mean…” Lifting her hand, 2B gently pet the Pod on the head again. To 2B’s surprise, 153 responded with what almost sounded like a giggle.

“You like that, don’t you?” 2B couldn’t keep herself from smiling as she continued to stroke the Pod soothingly.

153’s voice was warm and light as she replied. “Affirmative.”

2B’s smile grew wider, and she soon found herself laughing. 153 joined in, and their laughter fluttered through the air as genuine happiness awakened within them.

After a moment, they quieted, simply listening in content to the song of nature around them. Then, they gently freed themselves from the embrace, with 153 returning to her place at 2B’s side.

“Proposal: Return and reunite with units 9S, A2, and 042.” 153 turned to face the crumbling buildings in the distance. “They should be somewhere near these skyscrapers.”

“Right.” 2B nodded, a hint of a smile lingering on her face.

With that, the two headed back towards the ruins.


End file.
